Five Children Sequel to The Bite of '87
by Proromayev
Summary: What happened after the bite? How did the children die? Who was the murderer? All these questions will be revealed in this new story! (If you want to read more into the series press my crazy nights at freddy's story)


Freddy Fazbears Pizza was suffering because of the Bite. They were sued by Bernards family, and also were forced to put Foxy out of order. At night, they removed Golden Freddy's endoskeleton and put it on the table backstage, where some spare heads were on the wall. Two day's later, the Golden Freddy costume disappeared, and instead, a poster of his face was on the wall. The employes were puzzled by this, but they shrugged it off. Stranger things happened before.

A day later, it was a normal day for Freddy Fazbears Pizza. The band was playing some cheesy songs about how you should eat pizza, Mr. Fazbach was working in his office, and Foxy was still behind his curtains, deactivated.

Then, six children came from the entrance. One of them was wearing a party hat. There were two girls, and four boys. The boy with the party hat on was named Timmy. He was turning five years old. His older brother, Jake, was next to him supervising the children. The girl next to Timmy was named Jill. She loved going to Freddy's because of the bunny, Boonie. The last girl was named Rose. She was shy, but loved making pizza. There was Jake's friend, Wan, who was a leader, like Freddy, and finally, the last person, a boy, was named… Mike Schmidt.

Yes, the same kid who witnessed the bite. He immediately rushed to pirates cove to see foxy… and was greeted by an out of order sign. A woman tapped on his shoulder. He turned around and the woman said, "Ya, that's foxy. He's out of order for biting a security guard. He was my favorite…" I looked at foxy. He was put out of order… for something he didn't do?

"Mike!" Jake called. He looked over and saw Timmy being amused by Freddy while Chica was chatting to Rose about cooking. Mike ran back to Jake. Jake smiled and offered Mike a slice of pizza. "The show's starting soon."

The curtain was raised. The band started playing their normal songs. Then Boonie called out. "That was a good performance!" Chica then replied, "Yes it was! I hope everyone is enjoying my pizza!" Freddy laughed. "I hope so too! But watch out for Foxy!" The spotlight switched to the empty pirate cove curtains. The crowed was confused. Mike heard a employee mutter, "They must have forgotten to remove the program" Chica replied, "That sneaky fox! He always steals my pizza!" Boonie faced the crowd and said, "Let's not worry! If you want to join him and his pizza stealer crew, go ahead!"

Mike heard a robotic voice behind him. "Hey kids! Because it's your birthday, would you like to do something fun?"

Mike turned around. It was Golden Freddy. Timmy ran and stood next to the robot. "Yes!" He said. The other's shrugged their shoulders and joined the bear. They followed Golden Freddy backstage. No one read the sign but Mike. When they entered, they saw a bunch of animatronic heads and a skeleton thing. Then they heard clapping. Then the 3 main animatronics walked into the room and powered off. While they were distracted by the animatronics, Golden Freddy locked the door.

The kids turned around a saw a empty GF costume, and a security guard in a purple uniform. "Sorry kids, but I must kill you. Nothing personal or anything" Then the security guard took out his pistol. Everyone looked scared. Wan stepped forward and started to say, "Maybe you don't have to do this. We can give you anything" but before he can start speaking, the security guard shot him. Everyone was in shock. Then the security guard picked him up and stuffed him into the Freddy Fazbear costume. He turned around and got tackled by Jake. "RUN!" Jake yelled, trying to wrestle the gun out of the security guard hand. A shot fired, and Timmy fell down underneath a table. Then Jake got thrown off and shot.

While the man in purple was targeting the girls, Mike heard a voice whisper, "Mike, come down under the table" Mike did that and saw Timmy speaking. "Listen, I stole his key's. Take it and unlock the door."

Mike heard two shots being fired. He took the key's, gave a hug to his friend, and ran. He heard screaming and the man cursing and a gun fire, and a huge pain in his shoulder, but he didn't care. He unlocked the door and ran outside. He then grabbed a random person's phone and called 911.

"Hello, what is your emergency?" he heard a voice say. Mike replied in a weak voice. "My friend's got murdered at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." Then he fainted.

When he woke up he saw that he was in the hospital. Around him was a police officer, his mom and dad, and a doctor. The doctor saw him and asked the normal questions like what is his name, age, etc etc but when the the doctor asked "Do you remember why you are here?" Mike replied "No." The rest of the questions like "Do you know what Freddy Fazbear Pizza is?" "Do you remember your friends?" He replied with a simple "No."

When he got home and started changing into his pajamas, he found a scar on his shoulder. He got a image of a man in purple, but then after a voice in his head laughed he soon forgot that image. But one thing remained. How the eye's of the security guard were cloudy and unfocused, as if he was possessed.


End file.
